The Three KINGS Track Day Session at Monza
by FAT8893
Summary: The Three Kings of Shizume City went to a famous race track in Italy to drive their newly-bought Italian hypercar. P/S: Go here for the video - (www).(youtube).(com)/(watch?v RrH4T8xR3wo). Make sure to delete those '(' and ')' and add the equal sign after the letter 'v' in the link.
1. The Race

**DISCLAIMER: K-Project was owned by GoRA and copyrighted under GoHands.**

_It's now a quarter past 12 in the afternoon and the three kings of Shizume City are currently at the Autodromo Nazionale Monza circuit having their track day session with their 1½ -month-old Italian hypercar. They are having a lot of fun with it, especially with that German-Italian V12 engine loudly barking behind them. It is all jolly exciting, until one of them decided to up the ante a bit. This is what happened._

(Reisi and Mikoto stopped and jumped out of their car as they see Shiro standing at the Start/Finish Line next to his car)

Reisi: Why do you stop here, you bloody Adolf?

Shiro: Let's have a race.

Mikoto: Five minutes.

Reisi: Fair enough.

Shiro: Let's make it more special. Whoever comes last had to treat the runner-up and the winner any food available at the café on the first floor of the pit lane for lunch.

Reisi: (Grinning widely) Yes, bring it on!

Mikoto: Can we add a bit of pizazz to ourselves?

Reisi: Our own Aura?

Mikoto: 110% strength.

Shiro: (Shaking hand with Mikoto & Reisi) Deal.

Mikoto: Good!

Shiro: (Walking to his car and took something) Just before we start the race, please take any of these 3 papers from this hat. It has numbers on it and that determines your grid placement.

Reisi: (Smiling at Shiro) Genius!

Shiro: (Smirking at Reisi) Oh, one more thing. Don't unfold the paper until I ask you to do so.

(Mikoto was first, followed by Reisi and lastly Shiro)

Shiro: Ready?

Mikoto & Reisi: Oh, yes.

Shiro: 3, 2, 1, Now!

(As they unfold the paper…)

Mikoto: (Jumping excitedly) YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! HA HA HA HAAAAAA! First grid for me!

Shiro: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo! I was last!

Reisi: A bit of hard work but Exotic Arabian cuisine, I'm coming!

Shiro: (Pointing at Reisi) You're not going to have that, sunshine!

Reisi: Alright. Let's see what's what.

(After that, they went to their own cars, move it according to their selected grid position and warming 'themselves' and the engine while waiting for the lights to start the 5-minutes race.)

P/S: Go to summary for the YouTube link of the video regarding this fanfiction.


	2. Aftermath

**DISCLAIMER: K-Project was owned by GoRA and copyrighted under GoHands.**

_After the race, they went to a race track café which was located on the first floor of the pit lane for lunch and just about a few minutes before they due to finish their lunches, they decided to have a little chat about their cars._

(At a dining table inside the café as both the Red and Blue King slowly sipping their ice blended caramel honey and hot chocolate drinks respectively while the Silver King was spreading some chilli sauce and munching on a large-sized salmon baguettes)

Shiro: Guys…

Mikoto & Reisi: Yes?

Shiro: Let's forget Monza and track day for a while. We all love our cars, didn't we?

Reisi: (Both Mikoto and Reisi nodded) That is simply the most powerful Zonda I had ever driven… apart from the 760RS and 760LH which apparently have exactly the same maximum power output as our Zonda.

Mikoto: Look, Reisi. That 760RS and 760LH are just one-off Zonda road car for those two very special person. Our Zonda is just not. Pagani had built 10 of that K-Project Zonda R Evo just for us at Shizume City and nowhere else. So that REALLY is the most powerful Zonda we had ever driven…

Shiro: … although Mikoto and I have to admit that it was actually 100bhp less than the Ferrari FXX Evoluzione of which we two had driven it 3 years ago at my home country.

Mikoto: Yeah. Anyway, when I first saw the full specs of the R Evo, I just couldn't believe that machine only weighs 30 kg less than the Ferrari F40.

Shiro: And that FXX Evo was way…. wayyyy… wwwwwaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy heavier than that.

Mikoto: (Smiling) Absolutely.

Reisi: You know which was my most astonishing favourite part of the machine?

Shiro & Mikoto: The brakes?

Reisi: Nope, it's… the body. Even when we ask Pagani to paint our cars with our own colours, we still can see its V-formation shape on the carbon fibre body.

Shiro: You're absolutely right. I think without any shadow of doubt is just a fantastically complicated things to do. If you are on the  
process and then you nudge your finger even just slightly a bit, you have to start the whole process all over again.

Mikoto: And you know the best thing about that V-formation thing? If you look carefully through the whole car, you can see that they are not only doing it on the body, but they also did that on a few part of the engine as well.

Reisi: I did ask a few guys from the production line of Pagani and ask them about troubling themselves doing the V-formation shape on the R. And they say they did that because they want to make the car looks a little bit better. It's just so incredible!

Mikoto: Definitely it is. And it's not just the V-formation carbon fibre body that excites me a lot. You know the first time when we saw the car rumbles at the Goodwood Festival of Speed last year*, I am nearly (blushing heavily) wet... wet… wwww… wetting myself.  
(*Author's Note: That was 2012)

Shiro: (Chuckling heavily while making apostrophe sign on a finger of both hands) "Guys, I need to go to the lavatory for a while because I had wet my Levi's jeans."

(Shiro and Reisi laughing hard)

Reisi: Oh my dearie Suoh. You are a 24-year-old Red King with brain from a 4-year-old kid.

Mikoto: I AM NOT A 4-YEAR-OLD BOY!

Reisi: You really ARE a 4-year-old boy. Remember the time when I want to stab you with my sword in front of Anna? You ask me to pause that just to go and see a fleet of Lambo which stops at our filming scene. And since you always bring along your Nikon DSLR camera, you straight away turned yourself from what I call 'Red King Aura Mode' to the 'Red King Supercar Geek Mode'. After they all had gone and I had my 3 large cups of hot chocolates with Anna, only then we continue with that stabbing thing. It should take just 7 or 8 minutes to do the whole stabbing scene, but you had completely ruin it with you geeky-ness.

Mikoto: (Overexcited) Oh, come on. You never see a fleet of Italian bull convoying at our streets like that, don't you? At this point, all what we normally see is just a typical kei car or hatchbacks or hot hatches and… THAT'S IT! (Looking at Shiro, still laughing hard) WHAT?

Shiro: (Slowly recovering from his laugh) Guys, if the rest of HOMRA and SCEPTER4 alongside with my Neko and Kuroh watching us like this right now, they will call us 'The Three Shizume KIDS', not 'The Three Shizume KINGS'.

Mikoto: (Still being overexcited) So what? We are pure petrolheads and we love cars. We have so much soul and passion for everything about cars. She's my second girl after Anna.

Shiro: (Amusing happily) You know something? As far as I can work out, I always see him every single time in a very serious facial expression only. But I never, and I do mean not even once see our Red King so excited and so enthusiastic like this, especially when it comes to cars.

Reisi: Always do that 'Supercar Geek Mode' every time he see any of supercar convoy.

Mikoto: But I tell you something. I bet, even with those fleet of Lamborghini combined together it still isn't as loud as our hypercar.

Shiro: You're right and I do have reservations for that. Last few weeks, I have a try on V-maxing the Zonda at an abandoned runway near my school. After that, Kuroh and Neko even Kukuri tells me that they, and I'm not joking, still can hear that Mercedes-AMG V12 from the classroom which was at the very far end of the school. That's just how loud the car is!

Mikoto: Guys…

Shiro & Reisi: Yes, Suoh?

Mikoto: Speaking of V-max, I just been wondering something.

(At this point, Shiro & Reisi concentrating themselves at Mikoto)

Mikoto: We know how light that machine is. We know how powerful and loud that V12 engine is. We know it can do 125 mph to a dead stop in just 4.3 seconds. We know that it can do 0-62 mph in just 3 seconds and we also know it had gone around the fearsome Green Hell at Shiro's home country in 6 minutes and 47 seconds. But until now I think there's just one more important detail that we're missing.

Shiro: Let me guess. Is it the top speed?

Mikoto: You got that, kid. I mean, Pagani never tell us about it. They don't even mention anything about it.

Shiro: Let me tell you something, Mikoto. Reisi and I went to Nardo last week and…

Mikoto: (Straightly cutting Shiro's talk) You guys had max it?

Reisi: 205 mph.

Shiro: Actually, it can do a lot faster than that but we ask Pagani to time our car to that top speed only. We think 205 mph is more than enough for our track day.

Mikoto: (Widely smiling) That's quite interesting. And I think that clears every question regarding our Zonda.

Shiro & Reisi: Nothing more to ask!

(They cheering themselves as they enjoying their last meal and drinks for the lunch)

Mikoto: Alright, that's enough lunchtime break. Let's continue playing with our Italian toy.

Shiro: Let's go. And since our beloved Blue King coming last…

Mikoto & Shiro: (Grinning happily to Reisi while getting out from the café hugging each other) THANKS FOR THE BILL, MUNAKATA!

Reisi: (Going to the cashier stands with 'a-rather-unexplainable-expression' unsatisfied face) Yeah, right! I lost my 3250 yen today to those two idiots. Owwhhh ffff…!


End file.
